


To the maple leaves

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: S4 and S5 never happened. The last episode of S3 is the entrance of this story.It happens a few months later at Christmas time.





	1. Chapter 1

Reid found Jackson in his dead room staring at the maple leaf that he turned between his fingers. Next to him a few empty bottles of whiskey. The Captain looked terrible. He was obviously drunk, but also seemed to be tired and lost.

“Captain” Reid said.

No reaction, just staring at the maple leaf. It accompanied Miss Susan’s last message to Reid, not to her husband. It was the only thing that was left from her. Reid tried it again “Captain”. Jackson looked up to him with fierce glance. No, he wasn’t drunk, Reid noticed surprised. He was stone-cold sober.

“Master is talking to his minion” Jackson said sarcastically. “How may I serve you, sir?”

“Jackson, my friend … Uh, I … “

Jackson jumped up and wiped the bottles from the table in a fury. Then he pointed to Reid “Don’t call me friend!”

Reid was confused “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means what I said” Jackson replied bitterly. “I’m only your little minion and furthermore the biggest jerk on earth!” He sat down, staring and turning again the maple leaf.

Reid, who hasn’t moved his position since he arrived here, came now closer to the doctor. He put the hand on the shoulder of his mate as a sign for him to share the pain.

Jackson suppressed the feeling to cry out loud, but said with broken voice “When she told me about her pregnancy I should have threw her over my shoulders and left this damned country! “ He sighed. “But I, the stupid idiot, ran away.” Pause. “Not only this. I, the devoted minion, told my master what I found out about her.”

Reid nodded approvingly “Well done. That was the right thing to do.”

Jackson laughed rancorously “Of cause it was. For you, the honourable inspector Edmund Reid, the hero who brought back the light into the dark streets of Whitechapel by bringing down the evildoer.“ He deformed his face with a diabolic grin. “And after the work was done, the inspector and his faithful puppy sergeant Drake went home to the missed daughter and the beloved new wife. What a happy end!” Jackson shook his head. “Not for the stupid American minion. But who cares?”

Reid said softly “I do and I’m sorry.”

Jackson closed his eyes. “My wife and my child disappeared. I don’t even know if they are alive. ”

“I’m sure they are” Reid comforted him. “They entered a ship and sailed away.”

***

That was possible, but Jackson’s worries were not unfounded too.

A few months ago, when the background of the train tragedy became clearer and Theodore Swift arrived with all his weapons in London, Reid saw the chance to end the case in one sweep by convincing Susan of the correct way - what meant his way. Thank of Jackson’s information and evidences, he had enough to hold sway over her. She was the key to bring Swift down who was, indeed, an extraordinary big fish in the pool of crime.

Reid came too late. He found Susan in her destroyed domicile packing her things, accompanied by a Mr. Miller who was – as the inspector learned – the right hand of her father and her guard. Reid explained his intentions anyway, but Susan, observed by the watchful eyes of Mr. Miller, only replied “Sorry, Mr. Reid, I prefer the golden cage instead of the rope.”

During the following days, Inspector Edmund Reid undertook several tries to meet Swift’s daughter alone. No chance. She was always surrounded by Mr. Miller or a bunch of bodyguard. Not even Rose saw her and Jackson seemed not interested.

Then Swift and Susan left London and moved to the countryside. In other words, Susan was carted off from the potential access of her old surrounding and locked in an old country estate, the mentioned golden cage.

No sign of Susan until a greeting card in her handwriting arrived at Drake’s and Rose’s nuptial “Best wishes and good luck!”

After examining the card, Jackson made another message on it visible. It was written with lemon juice. Names of ships with Swift freight, more machine guns, of cause.

They followed the hint. But when the police arrived at the port and checked the ships they found not a shred of evidence. Swift was quicker.

The next chapter of the story started when Swift and his henchmen rushed into Leman Street. They went directly in the dead room and thrashed Captain Jackson brutally. Swift wanted to know where his son-in-law hides his daughter with her new-born child. Both disappeared.

“I don’t care about this bitch wife of yours” Swift said as Reid remembered very clearly, “but I want my grandson!” Jackson apparently didn’t know it before. This information ran him ragged.

At the same day, a tailor brought a package to the police station. It contained a beautiful silk chemise with ripped sleeve as stash for a bundle of letters. These handwritten documents of Theodore Swift were clear evidences for his guild in terms of arms trade. The most important one was a list with names and dates of interested parties who were invited to a planned arm auction.

The message with date, time and place of the arm auction was the last piece of the puzzle. It came with the maple leaf in an envelope addressed to Reid, hidden inside another envelope sent to Rose.

With all these information and proves, inspector Reid was able to caught Theodore Swift and the weapons buyers in the act and to prepare a waterproof trial against him.

Swift was, indeed, too wealthy for hanging. He ended up imprisoned in Dartmoore for the rest of his life.

As Reid, Drake and Jackson checked Swift’s place after he was arrested, they found Susan’s room empty. No clothes or other important possessions of her were left and all what was needed for a baby’s wellbeing was gone too.

Miss Susan and her baby remained missing.

A few traces led to London.

Considering Susan’s crimes and Jackson’s behaviour towards his wife, Reid was pretty sure that she and her son left London by ship.

***

An unpleasant truth, but finally not confirmed.

“You must forget her” Reid advised. “Come on! Get up and come with me. It’s Christmas time, nobody should be alone.”

“I don’t need your alms” The Captain said. “There are enough whorehouses in this quarter. Be sure, one hot slut pussy will host good ol’ Jackson.”

Witless to go on with this conversation. Reid turned and left the dead room. He was worried to leave Captain Jackson in this mute, because he knew; the American will sink in his usual dodgy life with loose girls, alcohol and cards, untraceable for days.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything in this tasteful furnished spacious, but abandoned room still breathed Susan’s presence. Indeed, it would have been a lovely place without those heavy iron bars in front of the windows and the locks on the door. 

Captain Jackson was walking up and down for hours. Occasionally he stopped and looked over to the comfortable bed with the cradle beside. He imagined his wife lying there with the baby in her arms. Then he sighed. 

‘Where are you, my Caitlin? Did you sail away? Home? To another place?’ 

Jackson felt the maple leaf in his pocket. 

‘Is it Canada? Should this leaf tell me that I’ll find you in Canada?’ 

He shook his head. 

The Captain sighed again and sat down on the bed, seesawed the empty cradle. He put out the maple leaf off his pocket, turned it again in his fingers until it fell down. 

Jackson bent down to lift it up. While doing this he realised a tiny piece of cloth clamped between the bedframe and the mattress. It looked like the fabric of the jacket that Susan wore the day when they met on the market. 

Jackson threw the blankets and pillows away. After this, he removed the mattress. What came to the light was unbelievable and let him shudder. 

The bed frame was filled with Susan’s clothes; dresses, skirts, blouses, corsets and shoes. Jackson fetched a pillow and ripped it open. It was stiffed with underwear, another one with baby stuff. 

Cold sweat ran down the Captain’s spine. 

Did Swift killed his daughter and pretended afterwards that she ran away? No, because of several reasons: Swift didn’t need to hide her things; he wouldn’t have sent all the hints which charged him and the last hint arrived after Susan’s disappearance.

The conclusion was clear: She escaped.

Susan travelled light; only herself, the baby and the most necessary things, what first of all meant: money! 

Jackson knew that his father-in-law always kept a good amount in his safe and Susan knew how to get it. She did it once. Why not a second time?

The arrest in the golden cage and the pregnancy that condemned her to inaction gave Susan enough time to make up a perfect plan for her abscondence. 

All she needed to do was lull her father to the effect that she pretends to improve her relationship to him, keep him busy by sending hints to the H Division that cause unpleasant reactions and collect all the things she will need later. 

Timing was important.

Susan obviously waited with the fulfilment of her plan until the child was born. It was a package, but, in the end, it made her more flexible than a growing belly and an upcoming birth. 

The thoughts of the Captain rushed through his head and his fingers ran through his hair. His mind didn’t stop discovering the happenings. 

All traces led to London. 

Jackson was sure; this meant London was the last place on earth Susan would go to. It must be the opposite direction. 

The American left Susan‘s room, ran down the stairs, crossed some other rooms until he found Swifts office. He searched and finally found a map. 

Jackson was determined to find Susan’s footsteps and follow them until he holds his missed wife and his son in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

There are place in the world where you feel at home when you set foot in for the first time.

This was such a place and the reason why Susan didn’t continue her onward journey to the north. The town was big enough to get lost, but also small enough to enjoy a familiar atmosphere with neighbours, if they are willing to accept a newcomer as one of them.

Susan came as single mother with a new-born baby, first of all, a perfect target for any kind of gossip, but not for long. She was a beautiful woman with good manners and the quality to win people over. Her little Connor helped to break the ice. He was such a cute lad and everybody loved to look at him. Another important fact: Susan was - possibly abandoned - but married, what at least made her a decent woman.  
She cleared the hurdle of total acceptance when she started to take care of an old grumpy lady in her new neighbourhood.

Hortens McArthur, that was the name of the woman, had a broken hip, but wanted no help and reacted very unfriendly to anyone who tried. Susan wasn’t impressed by this rude behaviour. When Hortens behaved like a bitch Susan showed her that she’s much better in this discipline and so both women built up some kind of symbiosis with each other.

***

Half a year has passed since Susan has left London. Now, it was Christmas Eve.

Susan spent a lovely day with Connor at Hortens’ place. The old lady was alone and couldn’t move that’s why Susan did all the cooking and stuff. Meanwhile, Hortens entertained Connor and instructed his mother with wise advices.

In her youth when Susan needed to learn all those boring housewife skills she hated every second of this wasted time. She always was sure that there will be staffs for dirty work and she only need to guide them. Susan was right until she left her father’s house and her former life.

Now, these hateful things were useful basics. Of cause, Susan would never be a passionate housewife, but she was a perfectionist and would do everything as good as possible. Conner needed a real mother who does what mommys do. So Susan got a grip on herself. Later, when she made up something to increase the taken money, they will afford a maid. Until then, they will live humbly to stretch the funds.

Susan and Connor left Hortens in the later afternoon shortly before the oncoming snowstorm and returned to their home, a little cottage on the opposite side of the street.

During the last hours, the light snowfall grew to a heavy blizzard that will last the whole night. Susan didn’t care. She had a warm home and currently a few minutes for herself. Connor was sleeping peacefully. She sat beside the fireplace reading the latest issue of the ‘MAPLES GAZETTE’. The local paper wasn’t up to date. It still promoted Christmas trees and wool sale. Susan looked up proudly to the two stockings with the names Connor and Caitlin. They were not perfect, but she has made them herself. ‘Next year, we will have a tree!’ Susan thought when she paid attention to advertisements in the paper again.

At that very moment, she heard a noise at the door.

Susan shivered.

A noise once more.

Susan focused the door. Something was pushed through the small slot.

Susan stood up, walked a few steps until she saw what it was: a maple leaf. She bent down and lifted it up.

‘They found me!’


	4. Chapter 4

Susan closed her eyes and took a deep breath to banish the queasy feeling in her stomach. She cleared her throat, ordered her clothes and prepared herself to face inspector Edmund Reid who took the efforts to come here to arrest her. He obviously wasn’t satisfied with Theodore Swift as compensating good. He wanted both of them for justice. Well then, his engagement should be rewarded. 

Susan opened the door.

But it wasn’t Reid who stood in front of her, trembling with cold, hardly to recognise under the masses of snow on his coat.

“Darlin’, let me in” Captain Jackson pleased. “Otherwise the body part freezes to death that really means something to me.”

***

The hot and tasteful stew with the buttered bread felt wonderful in the starved man’s stomach. It warmed from inside, the fireplace and the layers of blankets wrapped around the naked body from outside. Jackson was fine. 

“How do you found me?” Susan asked while she hung up her husband’s clothes to dry.

“You left a hint.”

Susan shook her head realising her own fault “How stupid of me.”

“You left a lot of hints and traces” Jackson said “Most of them not for me, except of this special one.”

Susan smiled.

“You disappearance was a tough nut“ Jackson said taking another spoon of stew.

Susan sat down next him and looked in the fire. “I’m surprised that it bothered you.” 

“I was in your room in your father’s country house. It needed a while until I found the hidden clothes.” 

Jackson bit in the bread and went on to speak with a full mouth “It was clear to me that everybody should think; you’re escaped by carriage, on streets, to London, to a ship, to our home country.” He swallowed. “But you did the opposite. 

You left Swift’s place by foot. You travelled light thought the field beside the manor in the wood, along the river to the next village. 

It was summer, dry and hot. You could easily spend the night outside also with a baby. 

In the village, you bought a basket, huge enough to hide a new-born. You turned from a conspicuous woman with a baby to an inconspicuous woman with a basket. So it was possible for you to move in public for a while. 

I found the basket seller who remembered very well a good looking woman in a hurry.   
You could hide your angel hair, darling’, but not your beauty. “

Jackson enjoyed another spoon of stew. 

“In the next lager town you took the train to London, but you changed the direction at the very next station to the north.” He paused. “Then it became difficult. At the end of the railroad, I reached the dead end.”

Susan looked at the Captain. 

He grinned “But the luck loves me.” 

“Brooding over my map I met an old fellow who elucidated an extraordinary mistake to me.”

Jackson took the maple leaf from the table. 

“The town MALES between the end of the railroad and the northern-most port is called MAPLES in truth.” He laughed out loud “A simple spelling mistake, unbelievable!”

“It’s called after the single maple tree here” Susan explained.

“Arrived in Maples, I asked a paper boy if he knows a pretty and smart woman with a baby and he named a Mrs. J.”

“Luck again!” 

Jackson nodded. 

Susan sighed. “Now, you’re here and I guess your inspector Reid is not far away. You’re his vanguard.”

“I’m not.” Jackson put his empty bowl aside and took Susan’s hands. “Nobody knows where I am. I’m here because I wanted to find you, to see how you fare.”

“Fine” Susan said coldly.

“That’s all? Does it mean I can go?”

“Don't let me keep you.” 

Jackson jumped up angrily, rushed to his wet clothes and ripped his pants off the leash.

Susan rolled her eyes annoyingly. “Don’t be daft!” she said “you can’t go out there. It’s a blizzard outside and you’re still cold.” She stood up, went to the Captain and snatched his pants. 

“Go to bed” Susan commanded. She pointed to the bed in the opposite side of the room. 

Jackson gazed at her bewilderedly. 

“Don’t worry” his wife said while she hung up his pants again. “Ms. Morton receives you back untouched.” 

***

Later that night, Jackson and Susan shared the same bed.

Jackson was lying on his back at the furthest edge of his side of the bed watching the snowflakes dancing in the blizzard behind the window. He couldn’t sleep.

Susan was lying on the side, turning her back to Jackson, also at the furthest edge of her side of the bed. She was watching her son in the tired light of the dying fire. She couldn’t sleep too.

“Why the north” Jackson suddenly asked. 

Susan wasn’t sure if she should answer the question, but finally she did. “I found letters from my mother in the personal things of my fath … Theodore Swift” she said quietly. “It seems that there are relatives of her in Sweden.”

“You wanted to go to Sweden?”

“Maybe there are some decent roots of me and Connor.”

“Another part of the sophisticated plan” Jackson said appreciatively before he remained silent for a while. Then he asked “Do you think you can forgive me?

I didn’t see how much I hurt you with all my doings. I’m such a fool. “

“Please, no excuses or explanations” Susan said “Your fails were only bitter for one, my fails destroyed lives. 

I’m evil, Matthew, as you said once. “ 

She sighed.

“I understood your panic when I told you that I’m with your child and I accepted that you don’t want us.” 

Susan’s eyes filled with tears, but she said with firm voice “I will not get divorced and I will not stop your return to Miss Morton.”

Silence.

“Caitlin” Jackson started once more “There is no Miss Morton or other women since we met on the market where you kissed me.” He turned on the side “… and I want you both. That’s why I’m here.”

The words pierced Susan’s heart. She wept and pushed her face in her pillow to muffle the noise of her sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

During sleep, the bodies of the separated couple attracted each other like strong magnets and met at last closely in the middle of the bed.

Early in the morning, when Susan was woken up by her body clock, which was adjusted to Connors needs, she found herself in the arms of her husband who held her like a cuddle toy. That’s what she missed the last years. She allowed herself to enjoy the cosy warm feeling and listened Jackson’s rough breathing for a few minutes. Then she freed herself softly from his loving embracement to start the morning routine.

***

Jackson opened his eyes.

The sun was shining bright through the window and he could see the light blue sky. Nothing reminded of the hard blizzard last night. It seemed that it’s going to be a wonderful winter day. 

The Captain turned his head and expected to see Susan, but she wasn’t there. Instead, he realised a happy chuckling baby lying next to him. It was surrounded with blankets and pillows as movement borders. 

Connor was occupied with a piece of paper. He wasn’t afraid when he saw his father looking fascinatingly at him. The boy obviously sensed the connection. His eyes gleamed of joy. 

“He little lad, will you give me that sheet?” Jackson asked with a smile and gripped for the note, but the child defended his treasure. “Then I must take you.”

He picked Connor up and leant back in the pillows. Then he laid the boy on his chest, hugged him and kissed gently his forehead. 

In this new position, Connor was willing to give the paper away. He has found another interesting thing that needed his thorough examination: daddy’s wired beard! Connor grabbed for Jackson stubbles while he read Susan’s message.

“Your mother visits a neighbour and will be back in a few minutes” he said. “Perfect! That gives us time to get to know ourselves.”

Jackson took one of Connor’s tiny hands, looked in his big bright baby eyes and said with official voice “May I introduce me, sir? My name is Matthew Judge. I’m your father.”

***

The Captain was so busy with his son that he didn’t realise Susan’s return. She sat down on the edge of the bed, stroked Connors back and asked “How did he behave?” 

Jackson replied “Oh, he’s a really good child.”

“I talked to my son”, Susan said seriously. Her cheeks were slightly reddened by the cold outside and gave her porcelain taint a fresh and alive look; just beautiful as Jackson noticed joyfully. 

“How fares your neighbour?” he wanted to know.

“Still shut-in but feisty and grumpy as ever” Susan said and added “you will meet her this afternoon.”

“The storm is gone. I can go.”

“I don’t think so. The street is impassable. Sorry, but you must wait until somebody comes to clear the road. That will last a few days.”

“That suits me fine.” Jackson said satisfied. Susan glanced at him sceptically. The Captain grinned. “My son and I decided that I will stay for good.”

Susan raised her eyebrows. “You and your son?”

“Democracy, darlin’, you’re outvoted.” 

Susan didn’t answer. She picked up Connor and stood up. “Get dressed and make yourself useful” she said.

“The old doctor want’s to retire. I could take over his patients.” 

Susan brought Connor in his bed. “You’re no doctor. You’re a quack.”

“And you’re no Lady” Jackson countered when he put on his pants. He walked to the washing stand and started his morning toilet. 

“You will be bored to death” Susan pointed out. “This is a dozy little town with only one pub that serves lousy beer. Here’s no gambling or brothels or other thing’s that means fun for you.”

Jackson dried off his face, put the towel back and walked over to Susan. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her tenderly close to his body. 

“I’ll brew my own stuff.” He smirked “and for the other things I’ll have you. 

Come on, darlin’! Connor need’s his daddy. Take the old donkey back.”

Susan evades his eyes. She looked over his shoulder to the fireplace. He followed her gaze and saw a third stocking with his name on it hanging there.

When Jackson looked back to Susan she smiled at him welcomingly. 

He bent down and she stretched her body, laid her arms around his neck and said warmly “Merry Christmas husband”. 

They kissed.


	6. Epilogue

After the holiday, the first action of inspector Edmund Reid was finding Captain Jackson.

They broke up badly last time. Then the Captain disappeared for days - as expected - and Reid had no chance to talk with him again.

On his way to the dead room, Reid passed a carriage with boxes and bags; and when he entered the examination hall he found Captain Jackson tidying up.

He looked extraordinary good, washed and brushed, in clean elegant clothes, sober.

“You’re packing” Reid realised. “That means you will leave us.”

Jackson looked at him. “Yes, I’ll go.”

“Where?”

The Captain shrugged his shoulders and said incidentally “to the maple leaves.”

Reid pursed his lips. “Then you will do the journey over the ocean once more.”

Jackson didn’t answer.

The inspector came closer and pushed the doctor’s hands. “Well then, goodbye. You were a loyal friend, no minion. I’ll miss you.”

He turned and went away.

Reid has reached the door when Captain Jackson called him back.

“Of cause, you will miss me and it will be a fucking hard time for you without me”, Jackson yelled “because counting on Drake in terms of having fun is kinda witless.”

The American grinned broadly. It told Reid that their farewell will be not as sad as a handshake or simple “Goodbye”.

It was Captain Homer Jackson!

The Captain moved to the corpse cabinet and conjured up some bottles of whisky out of the body compartments. He held one invitingly up and asked his friend

“A last booze-up?“

***************************************************************************  
THE END  
***************************************************************************

_**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.** _


End file.
